Grey and Warren Reunite
"Grey and Warren Reunite" is a Season 2 Day 23-25 thread written on November 23-25, 2014. Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: 'Grey treaded back to the tent where Shadow waited for her. As soon as the Night Fury heard her rider approaching, she ran over to Grey, who happily hugged her as she licked her face. "Aw, thanks, girl," said Grey. "I’m glad to see you too." She was too tired to show it, but she was so thrilled and grateful that her dragon was safe and sound. She didn’t know what she would’ve done if that maniac hurt her dragon. "Hey, you want to take a walk around, maybe see if we can find some friendly faces?" Shadow crooned happily and off they went. Grey rode on Shadow’s back lying flat on her stomach too tired to even sit up right. '''Warren: 'The pieces of wood tumbled with musical clunks back onto the pile where they had come from. She’d ended up having more than she needed for her cooking fire, so she’d headed across the camp to replace the extra kindling. She brushed slivers of bark from her tunic, pausing as a familiar voice sounded behind her. The shape of the familiar Night Fury met her when she turned around, and Warren couldn’t help the smile that lit her face. "Grey!" she called, trotting toward the pair. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey suddenly jumped at the sound of her name being called. She then looked up and saw a familiar half-Pooka running toward her and Shadow. As soon as she knew who it was, Grey smiled and jumped off Shadow running toward the fellow rebel! "Warren! Hey!" she shouted. 'Warren: 'Warren laughed as the other girl shot upright and slipped off her dragon to meet her. “I almost thought you’d disappeared all together with how much I’ve seen you these past few weeks!” She grins as the laughter settles and fades from her voice. “How are you? You look exhausted- or at least you did a moment ago.” 'Grey Bergman: 'She laughed as she wrapped her arms tight around Warren. “I thought you did, too,” she said. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to find you, and yeah…actually yeah, I…” she sighed, “I had a pretty rough night… You wouldn’t believe what I just went through.” 'Warren: '''Warren almost couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a hug that wasn’t a goodbye. It felt good. She beamed at her friend, accepting the apology before it was even in the air. “Don’t worry about it, everyone’s been in a thousand different directions. It’s not your fault at all.” Concern flashed through the hybrid’s eyes as the weariness returned to Grey’s face. “What do you mean, did something happen? Is everything alright?” '''Grey Bergman: 'The young Viking girl smiled gratefully at her friend for understanding before her face became weary and concerned. “Well, sort of…” she said. “I just had a really strange night…” 'Warren: 'Warren frowned. “I’ll bet. You look terrible. —No offense,” she added quickly. Her face softened. “You should get some rest. Why don’t you tell me on the way to the sleeping quarters, if you want to talk about it.” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey chuckled at Warren’s bluntness. “Thanks,” she said, “but it’s a pretty long story. You sure you’re up for listening?” 'Warren: '"Hey, got nothing better to do," Warren said lightly. She caught her friend’s gaze as they began to walk. "Whenever you’re ready." 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey sighed once again grateful that she had someone willing to listen to her. “Okay, well, I was just talking to Bree just now,” she began, “until this stranger came up to us. He had red hair and golden eyes. He practically demanded for me to tell him what happened over the past few months.” '''Warren: A stranger? In camp? And why would he want to know…. ''So many things about this seemed wrong to her, concern already itching at her skin, but she forced herself to save her questions and let Grey talk. '''Grey Bergman: '"I asked him who he was, and all he told me was that his name was Skye and that he wasn’t one of the rebels or ‘any kind of enforcement’ as he put it. Then he demanded for me to tell him again. Only…this time he…threatened to hurt Shadow if I didn’t." Warren: '''Her reaction is so immediate that she even surprises herself, swiveling to stare in shock at dragon and rider alike. It took about four seconds for someone to see that Grey and Shadow were inseparable, closer than sisters, and with the time she’d spent on missions with both of them, Warren knew firsthand of their bond. "Grey…" she murmured, eyes a mixture of horror and sympathy. '''Grey Bergman: "Thankfully, I stepped between them before anything happened, but…" she remembered when she told the king and how upset and furious he looked when she mentioned the next part. "Warren…I had no choice I had to tell this guy about the rebellion. I told him as little as I could about our cause and the Warden." Warren: '''Warren was silent for several moments. She had… no idea what to make of this. Gold-eyed people? Threats? People wanting information on the rebellion? “I don’t blame you.” She said gently. “I probably would have done the same. But there’s so much I don’t understand…. What happened after that?” '''Grey Bergman: If only Haddock was as understanding as you when I told him… ''she thought to herself as she remembered her conversation with the king. “Well, he suddenly became so interested in the Warden. I didn’t mention the whole thing about him possessing Tree, but he got so caught up in trying to find the Warden and destroying her. I tried to explain that the Warden was gone, but he wouldn’t believe me. Then he just left. So Bree and I went after him.” '''Warren:' This. is. very bad. She bit her lip. “The King knows about this, right? This has bad news written all over it, I don’t like one hair of it.” She suppresses a shudder. Not good, not good, not good. And just when I thought we’d gotten the Warden problem over and done with…. Grey Bergman: '"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Kangaroo," she said holding her hands up to calm her friend. "Yes, Haddock knows about this, but there’s a bit more before I get to that. Like I said, Bree and I went after him, and when we finally caught up to him, we got into this fight with him. He was nearly about to kill us when suddenly something really strange happened…" '''Warren: 'Warren stopped short, eyes fixed on Grey, mouth slightly ajar. “Wh-“ She looked down at her legs in horror. She had never made the connection before, but now she was forced to acknowledge the similarities. “No.” She said flatly. “No. No.” She looks back up at Grey and shadow, slack with disbelief. “I am not ''a kangaroo. Why would you- no.” She mumbles something about “beady bug eyes and llama faces”. It takes her a moment to move past the insult to her honor (an offense that she’ll let slide, for the sake of friendship) and process what Grey had said. “Wait, ''tried to kill you?!” 'Grey Bergman: 'As much as Grey wanted to tell her that she was trying to lighten the mood, she knew that she couldn’t do that when Warren was focused on what she just said. “Yeah,” she said. “He was firing these…energy blasts…from his hands, and we couldn’t get close enough without him possibly frying us. You can’t make this stuff up, Warren!” 'Warren: '"What… even… who is this guy?” The whole situation was almost laughable. Almost. “I’m so glad you weren’t hurt. You weren’t ''hurt, right?” '''Grey Bergman: '"Oh, don’t worry," Grey continued. "That part’s coming, but don’t worry. I wasn’t hurt. Nearly fried. But I wasn’t hurt. Bree and I helped each other out, and then just when he was about to deliver the final blow, something strange happened. He suddenly turned from this…raving madman…into a…scared little kid. He kept crying for help and asking for this to stop, but…then he mentioned about how he needed to destroy the Warden. I tried again to tell him that that was impossible because the Warden was gone, but then he said…" 'Warren: 'Warren relaxed a little at this. Honestly, she’s supposed to be helping Grey vent, not having stress herself. Everyone’s alright. She frowned, but it was more thoughtful this time. Could he be possessed? s''he wondered. ''It sure sounds like it. "And then?" 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey took a deep breath praying to the gods above that her friend would believe her. True, the King had no problem believing her, but who’s to say her new friend wouldn’t? “He said that…the Warden isn’t gone… She’s back and is possessing someone else now…” 'Warren: 'It was quiet for a long, long moment. "I cant… I don’t want to believe that. She’s gone, Grey. She’s in Hel, or Purgatory, or wherever— she said she wouldn’t come back. "This guy- he’s crazy, right? He could be wrong. Why would the Warden possess someone else? She changed, right? She changed…." 'Grey Bergman: '"Believe me, I’m just as shocked as you are," she said, "but think about it. Vox was brought back from Hel. So, why is it be impossible for the Warden? Tree is back to normal, but the Warden, the spirit…whatever she is…is still the same. Besides, even if he is crazy, you can’t really joke about something like the Warden. He even said that in order to really destroy the Warden for good, we need to kill whoever she’s possessing." 'Warren: 'She blows out a breath through tight lips. “Looks like we’ve got a heap of troubles, huh? But Haddock would never just kill one of our own. We’ll keep our options open. Like we did with Tree. We’ll figure this out.” Warren looks at her friend, shaking her head in awe. “You really have had a crazy night.” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey exhaled a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding feeling so much better. “Yeah, I told Haddock everything after Bree and I locked the jerk up, and we tried to get some information out of him…the stranger I mean. But we didn’t get very far because turns out Chief Akkey just returned, so obviously he wants to talk to her.” '''Warren: ''Akkey’s back. Warren blinks at Grey and then laughs a little. “I’m not even surprised anymore. I’m glad she’s back and safe. She’ll be fine where she’s at, with Haddock I’m sure. In the meantime… I think we should both get our minds off of this, don’t you?” '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey smiled realizing that her friend was right. “Couldn’t agree more,” she said. “How do you suggest we do that?” Warren: '"Well." said Warren. "I hadn’t actually gotten that far. I suppose you should tell me. How much are you up to? You probably shouldn’t exert yourself too much after the night you’ve had." she shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever the case, I vote that we put a taboo on mentioning any of this," she gestures somewhat lamely at the camp surrounding them, "for a good long while." '''Grey Bergman: 'Warren was right. She was pretty exhausted and was not in the mood to doing something like racing around the camp like they did when they found the smuggled weapons, but perhaps…there was something else that wouldn’t take a lot out of her. “You know…there was something my father and I used to do when I was little. Whenever I was afraid, he and I would stay up and make a fort out of the blankets in the house. Want to try?” 'Warren: 'Warren smiled. “Sounds great! I’ll let you instruct since you know what you’re doing.” 'Grey Bergman: '"Great," she said. "Follow me!" She then turned to her dragon. "Come on, Shadow!" 'Warren: '"Aye captain!" Warren said, dutifully following after Viking and dragon. 'Grey Bergman: 'With that, they ran to the sleeping quarters and grabbed as many blankets as they could from the beds and the closets. Grey and Warren spent a good hour building the perfect fort on the floor of the barracks while Shadow sat on the sidelines and watched her rider and her new best friend. Shadow knew that she and Grey would always be best friends…sisters just Grey promised when they first met, but she now knew that she and Grey were getting another best friend…another sister. And that was the half-human, half-Pooka, Warren. Soon enough, the fort was complete, and Grey and Warren laid down under it talking and laughing. “So, what are the chances that Haddock or someone would walk in and think we’ve lost it?” she asked Warren. 'Warren: '"Oh, geez, we’ll be kicked out of the rebellion for sure," Warren giggled. "Although, a few people did get away with hitting him in the face with various food items, so I think we’re pretty good in comparison." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed hysterically. It honestly felt like the best laugh in what felt like a while. She was certainly glad that she had Warren and Shadow with her tonight after what she just experienced. It was nice to have two best friends who always got your back. “Yeah, that’s true,” she said. “We’ll probably be okay.” '''Warren: Warren’s eyes were distant, wrapped in fond thought. She grinned playfully. “You know, I honestly think we have too much fun. Get sent on a mission to catch some baddies who stole our stuff? Why not turn it into a game while we’re at it? Just find out some ominous and concerning news? Five minutes later we’re giggling like toddlers in a blanket tent.” She shook her head in mock befuddlement. “I’m surprised were still allowed in.” Grey Bergman: '''Grey raised her eyebrows. “True, but when you’re in a rebellion, sometimes you can afford a little fun every now and then. At least that’s what my dad said. Except when he said it, he said it because he was fighting with the other Vikings in my village for the chief. I’m glad we have fun. This would be scary and boring if we didn’t.” '''Warren: '''Warren nodded. “True. I don’t think I could handle it without these little breaks. But we’re not supposed to talk about that remember? We’re purging the boringness and scariness away.” She wiggled her fingers as emphasis for this point. "You talk about your parents a lot. What are they like?" '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey playfully smacked her forehead. “Right, of course, what was I thinking? Although, you started it. Anyway, my parents…well, remember when I said that I had no kids my own age in my village?” '''Warren: "Oh, yeah, blame the half breed." Warren said with a grin that betrayed how fully aware she was that she had, indeed, started it. "Yes, I remember." Grey Bergman: "Well, I also said that aside from the few times I’ve spent time with the teens in the village, I spent a good part of my time with my parents. My mom was the healer of the village, so sometimes I’d help her with patients she knew I could handle. She has brown eyes and hair like I do and this gentle loving voice that would sing me to sleep at night. My dad is one of the Warriors of the village. Has black hair and green eyes. He was the one who taught me how to sword fight. He had these big strong arms that would hold me close and lift me up into the air. They always played with me whenever they weren’t busy. We’re really close. It was pretty hard to leave them. Maybe that’s why I talk about them a lot. I’m sorry." 'Warren: '''Warren was silent all through Grey’s description, piecing together all of the stories she had heard into a larger mental image, like a puzzle. She paused. “Why would you be sorry? They sound wonderful.” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well, it’s weird, isn’t it?" She asked. "I’m a rebel and still talk about my mommy and daddy." 'Warren: '"Well… We’re all just kids, aren’t we? Even the old ones are, in away. And no one should ever be ashamed for loving their family. They shape who we are." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled. “Can’t argue with that logic, and that’s why you’re my new best friend.” Then she realized something. “You know I just realized that I’ve been talking about my parents, but you never really talked about yours. What are they like?” '''Warren: '''Warren smiled. “Ain’t that the truth.” Warren fidgeted. “Well, technically, I don’t… know. Kind of why I came here, actually.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Warren. “What do you mean?” '''Warren: '''She shrugged. “Pookas and Vikings never interact. Their understanding of one another is very one-sided. I mentioned when I talked to you earlier that they prefer to mind their own businesses when it comes to humans and the like. To be a Pooka half breed is basically unheard of. To my knowledge, I just kind of showed up one day, and they all took care of me. So, I guess, long story short, I don’t know my parents, but I do have a family.” She smiled. “A good family.” '''Grey Bergman: '"So you’re adopted?" Grey asked even more invested. "Well, what’s your adopted family like?" 'Warren: '"Great. It was like, the whole warren— the whole village— raised me together. All of them are my family. But after a while, I sort of gravitated to a few, and they’re sort of my ‘official’ family. Like my brother, Ronan," her voice has laughter in it when she says the name. 'Grey Bergman: '"No way!" Grey exclaimed. "You have a have a brother?! Tell me about him! Older or younger?" 'Warren: '''Warren beamed at Grey’s enthusiasm and launched into detail. "Older. We’ve been inseparable since almost before I could remember." She laughed. "We got into so much trouble together, Ronan and me… It was like we were joined at the hip, or so everyone said. Even when we were small he had to play the hero, and he could stop a fight faster than you could blink. Not that there were many where he was around. "Now that we’re older, he’s a lot bigger than me. He’s getting strong, and wise. I bet he’s even more so now, after two years. But underneath all that macho fluff, he’s still my stupid brother." '''Grey Bergman: '"Awww!" Grey squealed. "That’s so sweet! There are times I wish I had an older brother or sister." Shadow suddenly glares at her. "Oh, come on, Shadow, you know you’re my sister! Nobody can take your place." She scratched Shadow under the chin as the dragon purred happily and nuzzled her cheek. 'Warren: '''Warren rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back a smile. “You two.” "So, Grey," Warren said, "when all of this ends and we’re all turned loose- what’s the first thing you’re going to do?" '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey stopped and stared at Warren not really expecting that question. This was something she never really thought of. “Well, I always figured that me and Shadow would just…go home. Back to our island.” She then looked at Warren. “You?” 'Warren: '"I don’t know. I guess I’ll keep… keep exploring. Traveling around, you know. Stop by some friends when I head in that direction, just to let them know I’m safe." The words were tinged with wistful fondness. "Seeing them again will be really nice." 'Grey Bergman: '"Well, what about your adopted family? What about Ronan?" Grey asked with sadness. She didn’t like talking about this…how she might never get to see Warren again if she’s busy traveling. "Won’t you miss them?" 'Warren: '''Warren looked up, surprised. “Oh, of course I will! I miss them every day. But there are a few things I need to do before I go back, that’s all. I’ve got time.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Warren with great curiosity. “Like what?” she asked. '''Warren: '''Warren pursed her lips, then sighed and flopped back as much as she could in the confined space of the fort. “Like…” Finding out why I’m like this? How I ended up in the warren? Where they went, why… "Like finding my parents," she mumbled. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the half-Pooka in shock as she slowly dropped her arms. “Really…?” she asked. “You’re going to try to find them?” '''Warren: '"Going to continue trying to find them, yes. Though sometimes I wonder if they ever existed. I left two years before the rebellion to try to find them. Sure there were some sidetracks, but in all that time…" she rests her chin in her palm, waving her free hand in an ambiguous gesture. "Nothing." 'Grey Bergman: '"Warren, of course, they exist," she said gently. "You will find them eventually. I know you will!" Suddenly an idea came to her. "And do you want to know why?" 'Warren: '''Warren’s eyes flicked over to Grey’s, eyebrows twitching up in interest. “Why?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at her. “Because I’m going to come with you. We’ll find your parents together.” '''Warren: '''Warren sits up slowly, eyes never wavering from her friend. “Grey you… you realize what you’re signing up for, don’t you? What about your family?” '''Grey Bergman: '“I know exactly what I’m signing up for," she said sitting up. "You’re my best friend. And I can’t let you do this all alone. And I know I’ll be leaving my parents behind, but they’ll understand. Besides, it’ll be good for me and Shadow to see the world, and what better way to do it than to see it all with you?" 'Warren: '''She stared. After everything that had happened, during the past years, the disdain she’d endured because she was a half-breed, the failed attempts piling into stacks…. She almost couldn’t conceive of anyone wanting to help her, sacrificing to help her. She laughed a tight sort of laugh, rubbing at her eyes. "I.. okay. Alright." She blinks, too stubborn to let her eyes grow wet. Warren smiles and lets out her breath. "Let’s do it." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at Warren. Honestly, deep down, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She was actually going to leave her parents longer. True, they didn’t know how long she would actually be gone, but still… However, she knew that Warren needed her and Shadow to support her. It was bad enough thinking that she would never see her new best friend again after everything they went through, but it was worse knowing that she would be wandering around the world alone to find them after failing so many times. They needed to do this. Her parents would understand! She just knew they would. Then without any hesitation, she reached forward and wrapped Warren around in a big hug. "Don’t worry," she said. "We will find them." '''Warren: '''Oh, she’d needed this. Warren closed her eyes and hugged her friend back, optimism swelling in her chest. ''I’m actually excited about going back out. How things have changed in such a short time. ''They parted, and Warren smiled at Shadow, imagining all the things the three of them could get up to in the future. “We will,” she said. “But it doesn’t have to be a full-time thing. We can stop at your island whenever you—or Shadow—want.” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well, yeah, of course," she said. "We’ll need supplies and food. Not to mention places to sleep if we need it." 'Warren: '"Wow. I still… I can’t believe this. It’s incredible." How could something that seemed so impossible moments ago now feel close enough to touch? 'Grey Bergman: '''The young Viking smiled and took the half-Pooka’s hands. “Believe it, Warren,” she said gently. “You’re not alone anymore. And just think when we do find your parents, we can bring them back to my island to meet mine!” '''Warren: '"Sounds like a plan!" she chuckled. "It’s agreed, then." She looked around the interior of the fort. "What a wonderful misfit bunch we are!" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked around at their group. “Yeah, a Night Fury, a half-Pooka/half-human, and a Viking,” she said. “Not the typical bunch you find in a rebellion or in any place for that matter.” '''Warren: '"I second that," Warren said. She sighed, a somewhat weary, but not altogether unhappy sigh. "Well, today has been exciting, hasn’t it?" She paused. "When do you think we ought to put these away, since we ‘borrowed’ some of them?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed as well. Somehow she knew that it would come to this. They would have to put the blankets back eventually if Haddock or anyone else didn’t come in here and make them. Still… “How about…never?” She gave a toothy grin. '''Warren: '''Warren returned the grin. "I like the way you think.” '''Grey Bergman: '''She nodded with a smirk. “And it’s like you said, this is nothing compared to people throwing food at Haddock. So I think we’ll be okay.” '''Warren: '"I’m sure everyone is plenty busy," she agreed. "So, what now?" 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah, I’m sure they are," she said thoughtfully wondering how Haddock and Chief Akkey were doing. "I don’t know what we should do really. What do you want to do?" 'Warren: '"Oh," Warren said, blowing out her breath. "Well I guess it depends on how you’re feeling. You did have a rough night after all." 'Grey Bergman: '"Yeah, true," Grey said running a hand through her brown hair. "I actually wouldn’t mind chilling here for a little while longer. Maybe we can just sit here and find everyone later." 'Warren: '"Sounds fine to me." Warren said. "So, just small talk?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Yeah, small talk," Grey replied. 'Warren: '"Great. Least favorite time of year, go." 'Grey Bergman: '"Ooooh, tough one. Ummm…I’d have to say that the winter is the worst. Too cold for flying Shadow and the snowstorms get really bad on my island. You?" 'Warren: '"Cold weather, any kind. But I’m no fan of snowstorms especially." She smiled and ran her fingers over her paws, folded beneath her. "I have sensitive feet." 'Grey Bergman: '"I’d imagine," she replied looking Warren’s feet, "especially when you walk barefoot all the time." 'Warren: '"Just to temperature, really. They’re quite tough when it comes to rocks and things, but you can imagine my joy when I first ran into snow. "Alright, your question." 'Grey Bergman: '"Okay, um…" She thought for a moment. "Oh, what do you like to do in your free time?" 'Warren: '"Meditating and tai chi are nice. I also like to cook, and I sketch sometimes." 'Grey Bergman: '"Nice," she said. "I like to sketch too." She then remembered something that they had talked about in what felt like a long time ago. "You think maybe you’re still up to teaching me some tai chi moves sometime." 'Warren: '"Of course!" Warren said. "I’d love to. It can be very relaxing. Now it’s my turn, huh? Hmm. What’s your ideal magical power?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Yay!" She said before chuckling. "Ummm, ideal magical power…" She thought for a moment until she had an idea. "Oh the power of invisibility! When you’re flying on a Night Fury a good part of the time, you come to appreciate when they can’t be seen at night. How about you? Ideal magical power?" 'Warren: '"I see! That would come in handy. I think control over weather would be cool, just over an immediate area." She motions toward the space around her. "Ooh, or teleportation. That would come in handy." 'Grey Bergman: '"Ah, both are excellent choices," Grey commented smiling at her friend’s enthusiasm. 'Warren: 'They continued this way for longer than either of them realized, until, exhausted, they both drifted off to sleep. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey and Warren’s talk lasted well into the night until they finally fell asleep in their blanket fort. Unfortunately, the fort really couldn’t stay up for too long because Warren thought it was best to put all the blankets back. So the girls had to resort to sleeping in the beds like everyone else… The next morning, the two new best friends walked with Shadow through the camp. While Grey felt much better after last night, especially after changing her plans to help Warren find her biological parents when all this was over, she also couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. '''Warren: '''Warren knitted her fingers together above her head, stretching with a sigh as they walked. “There aren’t as many people killing time today…” She mused, giving Grey a sidelong glance. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked at Warren. “Yeah, I know,” she replied. “Maybe, word’s getting around about what happened with Skye and Chief Akkey coming back.” '''Warren: '"I wouldn’t be surprised." She looked around. "I wonder where everyone’s gone. Do you think they’ve uncovered more information by now?" 'Grey Bergman: '"You mean about Skye and the Warden? I don’t know," she said thoughtfully. "A part of me kind of wants to go find out, but everyone’s probably busy with Akkey. I’m sure he has a LOT of questions about that." 'Warren: '"Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s not my place to intrude- the king has enough things to focus on without me pulling at his attention—but I miss knowing what was happening around here." 'Grey Bergman: '"Yeah, me too. I feel really out of the loop. Then again, we were gone from the camp for a while, and we eventually found out. So, I’m sure we’ll find something soon." 'Warren: '"I hope so. Is there anything you need to do in the meantime? I’m no dragon expert, but Shadow looks pretty hungry to me." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned around and realized that Warren was right. Shadow was trailing behind them sniffing the ground and nipping at grass. “Yeah, you’re right,” she said. “Why don’t we all grab something to eat? I’m pretty hungry too.” '''Warren: '"Yeah, it’s been a while since I ate," Warren agreed. She looked around and pointed toward the dining hall. "So… that way." 'Grey Bergman: '"Lead the way, Warren!" Grey cried happily. She then turned to the Night Fury. "Come on, Shadow! You know you like fish better than grass!" Shadow crooned happily as she took off before the girls. “Hey, Shadow, wait up! Warren’s supposed to lead the way!” 'Warren: '''Warren shrugged at the Viking before taking off after the bounding night fury with a laugh. “Shadow, hold on!” '''Grey Bergman: 'The trio ran together to the dining hall with Grey and Warren’s laughter echoing throughout the fortress! Soon enough, they came to the dining hall. Grey happily filled a barrel of fish for Shadow to eat while she and Warren sat at a table eating their own food. Category:Season 2Category:EventsCategory:Grey BergmanCategory:Warren